


when the camera stops rolling

by thebitterbeast



Series: you make me happy when skies are grey [5]
Category: Kissing in the Rain (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Lily looked so sad and like she expected him to talk, and then disappointed when he didn't say anything, episode three compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebitterbeast/pseuds/thebitterbeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the professional and reserved costar she thought she wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when the camera stops rolling

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure how well I got into their heads for this drabble. But this is Lily's point of view, and apparently I was more comfortable with James'.

It is colder than usual, and she is soaked to the bone - and Lily cannot help but hate the fact that the mascara trailing down her cheeks remind her of her own prom, a night she would love to erase from her mind all together.  
  
And the conversation Olivia and Ben are having could be her and James in another life.  
  
He is drier than she is, and when she leans against him, the heels allow her to rest on his shoulder - the perfect height. Not Lily, no, _Olivia_. Perfect for Olivia. _Olivia_ takes comfort in Ben’s solid strength and warmth, not Lily.  
  
Never mind that since the beginning of filming, James has been distant. No inane chatter, nothing beyond courtesy nods. Lily feels a hollow victory when he pulls away after the director yells ‘Cut!’ and _does not say anything_.  
  
The “what?” she tries to snap out comes out softer than she wants, almost pleading because this is not the James she knows and tries to dislike. This is someone else.  
  
This is the professional and reserved costar she thought she wanted.  
  
And she **hates** it.  
  
So while she shivers and mourns the loss of a friendship that could have been real, she does not notice him move until the blanket is wrapped around her shaking shoulders.  
  
She blinks, once, a small curl of her lips and a soft “Thanks,” as he moves away.  
  
Maybe she has not pushed him away completely.


End file.
